


Character Sketch: John Mitchell

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [7]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Codependency, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: The hunger opens in him like a fistful of knives, old and unforgiving.





	Character Sketch: John Mitchell

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago when I got very, very drunk I wanted to write something. So I asked pushkin666 to give me some characters and then I rambled about them. I think ‘character word sketches’ are best way to describe the results. Or ‘Kat’s regurgitated head-canon’.

The hunger opens in him like a fistful of knives, old and unforgiving. His mouth is so dry, so empty, the world a big grey nothing, the need to act normal chafing at his skin. Hendricks promises him a throne and Mitchell laughs in his face, not because it's a lie but because it's a truth he can't have, not if he wants to keep what he already has. _Who_ he already has.    
  
In the end he drives his fingers to Hendricks' chest, gauging out his dead heart, black and shrivelled and dripping with stolen blood. He laughs then as well, because it's not the promised throne but it is a crown of sorts this, a claim that will be recognised. Behind him, George and Annie smile, sharp and beautiful.


End file.
